Chidorigafuchi Aine/Relationships
Ataraxia despite her beauty and abilities, Aine didn't have many friends due to her nature and lack of socials manners. the deepest bond has only with her teammate's from Amaterasu especially with their captain Kizuna Kizuna Hida The son of Nayuta who is also her fellow member of Amaterasu and love interest. Upon their first encounter, Aine was extremely hostile towards Kizuna because he fondled her bust for Heart Hybrid that prompting her to view him as "useless" as a pilot for inheriting Eros's weakness. Over time, however, after fighting against various enemies together, Aine comes to show her care towards Kizuna since she is comforted by the later after her revelation about her role as Nayuta's (Kizuna's mother) experimental subject and her amnesia, and weakness in long-ranged combat (to a far lesser degree than the former) is the cause of an ongoing existential crisis for her. After returning to Vatlantis and enthroned as emperor, Aine, despite her new position has strained her friendship with her comrades on Earth, still retains her feelings towards Kizuna and trying to defend him from Vatlantis's hostility (specifically Zelshione, Quantum and Grace) while quelling any tensions from both sides, but at the same time she suffered her worse her dilemma in choosing both homeland and friendship. However, his subsequent escape from the Colosseum alongside Gravel further distraught her as if a reconciliation between both world are impossible. Assuming the conflict will never end, Aine (reluctantly) resolves herself in killing Kizuna by her own hands so he will not have to suffer a cruel, painful execution at the hands of Vatlantis's citizens and Imperial Knights. In their intense duel in Volume 6, Kizuna defeats her by destroying her Code Breaker and any reason she had to fight him, apologizing for his indecisiveness in cooperating with her, and stating that he only fought her to bring her back home, so they can work together and be together again. After the battle, Kizuna and Aine realize the love they hold for each other, and while neither of them expresses it outright, they kiss and start an unofficial relationship (which is put on hold due to the conflict and subsequent events). Following this, Aine has become more honest about her feelings for Kizuna around others. She even tried to fight the machine god Odin directly so she returns to him after spending a year on Odin's world. When she finally reunited with him, the two embraced each other in tears.s Both Hayuru and Gravel also noticed from this sight that Kizuna would undoubtedly pick Aine in the end. Hayuru Himekawa Yurisia Farandole Another her fellow Amaterasu member who also appeared to be one of the a former member of Masters. While the two didn't talk much at first, they had a mutual degree of respect for each other. The two became love rivals over Kizuna and would often fight over who gets him. Even through Aine is ultimately the one who end up being Kizuna lover, she doesn't have any problems with Yurihshia loving him and doing Ecstasy Hybrid with him. Aine was also fine with Yurishia idea to make polygamy legal on Ataraxia, thus she declares she'll be the first wife. Hida Reiri The commander of Ataraxia and also Kizuna's elder sister whom Aine highly respects. At the same time, Aine is easily terrified of her when she gets angry. She also found it funny that after being treated as the emperor of Vatlantis, Reiri still treated her as a common soldier. She was the first who thought that Reiri may use her position as a commander to take Kizuna for herself whenever he has free time. She even worries that Reiri will be the first to give birth to Kizuna's child because she's always hogging him to herself. When she learned that Reiri did get pregnant before her, she was in shocked because she's considers herself the first wife. Later, she made excuses that Reiri is a special case because she's Kizunas' sister and not a wife. Therefore, she still considers herself the first wife. Silkcut Silvia The latest member of Amaterasu who hailed from the United Kingdom. Family Grace Synclavia Aine's younger sister who is Vatlantis's Empress. Because of her sudden and unexplained disappearance, Grace was force to inherited the throne and all the problems that Genesis breakdown was causing. After finally returning, Grace happily welcome back her older sister and wanted to pass the throne back to her. Well Aine was happy to see her little sister again, she become frighten by how unstable Grace has become. Likewise, Aine was upset with how Grace and Zelshione were trying to kill Kizuna. Through the two were trying to have Kizuna killed because Grace wanted her older sister to stay with her alone, they excuse it as Kizuna being a "threat" to Vatlantis. Seeing they won't listen to her, Aine told them she would kill him herself but wouldn't allowed anyone else to go near him, which they didn't respect. After being defeated by Kizuna and deciding to work with him to save both their worlds, Aine tried to convinced Grace to help. Unfortunately, Grace snapped when she believed that her beloved older sister had chosen Kizuna over her and went on a rampage, forcing her and Kizuna to defeat her in order to calm her down. Aine told Grace she does love her little sister and needed her help, finally putting an end to the war between Lemuria and Vatlantis. The two later did Climax Hybrid with Kizuna together as part of the old ritual needed to restore Genesis. Vatlantis Aldea The two were initially enemies. Aldea recognized her and knew about her true identity. When Aine attacked while she was talking, she asked her to wait so they could talk more, which Aine didn't listen to. Grabel (To be added...) Zelshione (To be added....) Quartum The elite guard of the Vatlantis empire. While the Quartum do respect Aine because she's part of Vatlantis royal family, they were more loyal to Grace and Zelshione, who've they known longer. Under those two's orders, they tried to kill Kizuna multiple times, even though Aine ordered them not to. After the war, Aine doesn't seem to have any hard feelings against them and could together when they had to. However, Aine was against their idea of forcing Kizuna to stay in Vatlantis. Others Hida Nayuta An infamous scientist who is not only Kizuna's mother but also invented the Hybrid Heart Gear, and is also Aine's former guardian. Due to her ability in controlling the Hybrid Heart Gear better than Kizuna's, which then led to the latter's abandonment, Aine was highly praised by the scientist and often participated in most of her research. Deus Ex Machina Odin Thanatos Category:Relationships